


The Draco Games

by eileme



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: Adventure, Gen, No pairing - Freeform, Parody, Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileme/pseuds/eileme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if two universes collided? If Draco Malfoy was in The Hunger Games? Well, to be honest, not that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Draco Games

**Author's Note:**

> Draco belongs to JK Rowling and the Hunger Games to Suzanne Collins. As you probably know.

His heart was beating. Any minute he would hear the cannon.

**BAM!**

Draco ran as fast as he could. He took out his wand and waited until everyone else was gathered around the cornucopia.

 _"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_ he screamed and pointed his wand at them. Everyone died immediately, a shot was heard and Draco won the Hunger Games.

People all over Panem were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices _"To Draco, the boy who survived The Hunger Games!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very short story.


End file.
